Lavi is Kanda?
by RyuseiStreamGirl
Summary: Having Lavi as a boyfriend is everything Mia could ever have hoped for. But the thing is, he started to appear during her experiment time. When she had enough being bothered, what will happen? And why is Kanda so mad at Lavi's new look?    OCxLavi


**A/N::** HEY! My first -Man Fanfiction! I first wrote this for Lunaescence, which means it was first a reader-insert, but I decided to post it on this site, too. And because I decided to do that, I had to change everything that said "You, your, (Name)" stuff into OC stuff ("Her, she, Mia, etc).

The OC's name is Fuyushima Mia, FYI.

Hope you'll enjoy it! Oh! And please do tell me if something sounds awkward… Thanks!

~RSG

* * *

When Mia first met him, she thought he was a great person to be around. He was funny, somewhat perverted, but best of all he was the one who could always cheer her up when she was depressed.

Mia thought he would be a great person to have around, until he confessed his love to her. Then he started to stick around more, which, at first, the young girl didn't mind, but started to get annoying when he began to appear during her experiment time…

"GO! AWAY!" Fuyushima Mia yelled, trying to move the beaker to a different room. But Lavi refused to move, holding onto her from behind.

"Why~? I don't want to~," Lavi playfully said. "Give me a good reason and I mi~ght." Although Mia's back was facing him, she could see that he had his usual large grin on his face.

"A reason, you say?" the young scientist asked back, stopping from trying to break free from Lavi's embrace.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay… Well, I have a beaker in my hand, as you _clearly _can see." Mia held up the beaker in her right hand so he can see.

"So~?"

"And there are chemicals in this beaker, and there are more of them on that table." She slightly shook the container to show that there's a liquid in it.

"And~?"

"With you holding on to me, it makes it really hard for me to move around and do my experiment here."

"So~? _That's_ not a good reason, Mia-cha~n. Besides, I could always help you~!"

Mia let out a sigh. "It's fine. I can do my experiment alone. And as you can see, I am holding dangerous chemicals in my hand, but with you holding on to me, I might spill them because I can't walk right." _There!_ She thought. _That should make him move._

"Mmmm… I don't mind getting spilled on by you, Mii-cha~n! **[1]**" Lavi said, wrapping his arms tighter around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to Lavi and now her back is fully against his chest, and he rested his head on top of her head.

"Eh? What? You don't mind? Even if it's a toxic chemical?" Mia asked in surprise. She at least expected him to let go when she had to move around. But to her surprise, he held her closer.

"Nope~! As long as it's you who spills it on me~, 'cause I love you Mii-chan~!"

The female scientist's face slightly turned pink from embarrassment, and good thing she was facing away from Lavi or else he would've teased her and made her even pinker, or more redder for worse. Although Lavi says that he loves Mia a million times almost every day, other than the days he's gone for a mission, she still couldn't really get used to him saying that. "Y-You really don't mind?"

"Mm-hmm." The smile on this face grew wider.

"All right then…"she said, giving up. She turned around to face Lavi, which made him lift his head off of her's. She lifted the beaker that was in her right hand and brought it right above Lavi's head by going on her tiptoes. _Curse his height!_ The girl thought as she did this.

Lavi was slightly confused with Mia's actions because he was expecting a kiss from the girl he loves, and so only could stare at her, his smile never leaving him.

And then, Mia really did it, pouring half the liquid over Lavi's head. When she stopped, Lavi's hair started to grow like crazy! Yes; the scientist did _not_ give up on trying to make Lavi let go. Besides, giving up wasn't something she'd do; she's a scientist after all. Scientists never give up!

"Wha…?" Surprised and confused, Lavi let go of her and held his head. "What's happening?" he yelled.

Mia couldn't stop but laugh and stare at Lavi as his hair grew longer and became silkier. "Tee hee. This chemical makes anyone's hair grow as long and silky as Kanda's! Glad that it actually worked!" she announced proudly.

"_What_?"

"Now you can put it up like Kanda does and play with it!" she said as she started to walk off in the direction she wanted to go in the first place. Stopping in mid-track, the girl turned her head and added, "Oh, and don't even think about cutting it 'cause it'll grow right back! At least… for another 48 hours, I think."

"Eh….?"

"Have fun~!" Mia waved back as she left the room.

"Eh? Mia! Wait~! Please~!" Lavi cried after, but the girl didn't stop. Disappointed and in despair, Lavi collapsed onto the floor and sat down.

"Oh, and by the way!" the female scientist called back to Lavi, popping her head back into the room. "I love you, too~! Just not while I'm experimenting, _Usagi-chan_~! **[2]**"

Lavi let out a sigh in relief and his smile came back.

Extended Ending

"Eh? Is that you, Lavi?" Allen called as he stared at a red-headed boy whom he found familiar.

"Yup! It's me!"

"What happened to your hair?" he asked in curiosity. Lavi's hair was as long as Kanda's, and was also put up in a ponytail, just like Kanda. "Are you trying to copy Kanda?" Allen added at the end as a joke.

"Nah… Well… Not exactly. You see, I got punished by (Name) because I was a bad boy." Lavi explained.

"Uh-huh… Oh hey! Kanda!" Allen called behind Lavi when he spotted Kanda Yu, being half 'Black Allen'. "Kanda! Look! Lavi's trying to copy you so that he can earn (Name)'s heart!"

Even from far away, the two boys could see a vein pop out from Kanda. "What. The. Hell?" He yelled, spinning around to see what Allen meant. When he did, he was met by a familiar red-headed boy with almost exactly the same hair style as Kanda, minus the hair color. "What the hell are you trying to do,_ Baka Usagi_?" he yelled, drawing Mugen out and pointing the tip at Lavi.

"Eh? Wait! Yu! Wait! I can explain! This isn't on purpose! I swear!" Lavi protested, scared of Kanda with his Mugen out.

"Don't call me by that name!" Kanda yelled, dashing forward to cut Lavi into pieces.

"Aaaahhh! NOOOOOOO!" Lavi screamed, running away as fast as he could from the angry Kanda.

"Ehehehehe… More punishment for you, Lavi!" said the 'Black Allen', giggling at the scene.

* * *

**A/N::** Eheheheheee! I don't even _know_ where I got this idea! XD Idea always comes to me when I'm writing. I wonder how…. Anyway, hoped you liked it! :D

**Note:**

**[1]: **_**Mii-chan**_—It's Mia's nickname.

**[2]: **_**Usagi-chan**_**—** It means "Rabbit-chan". I just needed a simple nickname for Lavi that's cute, and this is the only one I could think of….


End file.
